Unpredictable explosions
by Rubixcube98
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are out and about when things get a little complicated after an attack from Talon agents... and the pick-up of a girl caught in the cross-fire.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've been going through a lot of Overwatch games and Fanfics... and in all honesty their both additive as hell**

 **So I decided to try for my own one-shot**

 **Warning!"! I don't know much lore around Overwatch or it's members/history so you'll have to excuse me if I make an obvious mistake, I simply don't know this stuff... yet... hopefully**

 **Anyway onto the One-shot!**

* * *

"What ya say Roadie? Shall we rob the arcade or bank next?" Junkrat asked as he sat back in the side car of the motorcycle that his friend, Roadhog, was driving. Getting a glare through his mask Junkrat shook his head. "Fine, the bank then, but I want to make a quick stop at the arcade!"

A simple "Fine" was all he got and he returned to his notepad, designing ideas for more explosives he could use. About an hour later they pulled up outside the and promptly walked in looking around. "Come on cobber! I gotta see which high-score I'm going to blow up today!" He laughed as Roadhog sighed and shook his head, wondering if he'd have to stop his much smaller friend from actually blowing up another arcade game. They walked round for a bit before, ironically, Junkrat found an old arcade game called "Bomberman" and it seemed to be the old style version.

Roadhog, seeing as his friend would be satisfied enough not to blow the place up, walked off back outside back to his motorcycle and was surprised to find a girl marveling over it, even going so far as to crouch down and look up into the engine. He huffed and coughed slightly before walking over. The girl seeing him quickly took a step back, hoping to have not angered him. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I wasn't d-doing anything! O-Only looking!"

Roadhog simply looked at her before he sat down on the pavement next to his bike. The girl confused slightly thought it would be best that she didn't bother him and started to walk off again. A sudden shriek of terror caught both their attentions and looking up and down the road he saw a bunch of bikers quickly closing in, all of them dressed in black and armor.

Talon.

Roadhog sneered under his mask and quickly got up, rushing back inside and pulling Junkrat back out, despite his protests before he saw the group quickly approaching. A wicked smile crossed his face as he looked up at his larger friend and they both nodded, Junkrat quickly laying out mines across the road as his mountain friend ran back to the bike and climbed on it moving it back out of the parking space and getting on it, looking over his shoulder at Junkrat. Over to the side the girl looked curiously at what was going on and watched as the biker gang grew ever closer and was surprised when the large man on the bike started to drive off as his friend simply laid down a mine under his feet and stood on top of it. Just as one of the bikers pulled out a gun and aimed it at the small man who just smiled and gave a mock salute to them.

"G'day mates!"

With a flick of his robotic arm he pulled out a detonator and slammed his thumb down on the button, first setting off the mine under him sending him flying backwards towards friends motorcycle before the other mines set off just as the bikers hit them sending them flying off in all directions and destroying their bikes. Unfortunately one had been delayed and the explosion of the others caused it to fly over to where the girl had been standing. Her eyes widened as it beeped faster and faster, her life flashed before her eyes as a hook suddenly wrapped around her and pulled her away just as the mine exploded.

But the hook was not quick enough and she got caught in the explosion, badly damaging her arm as she flew back towards the two on the motorcycle, the large man pulling the chain of the hook back quickly as his smaller friend was leaning over and steering the bike. The pain suddenly struck her and she fell unconscious because of it.

Roadhog quickly set the girl down in front of him on the bike as Junkrat quickly scavenged through the sidecar for medical supplies, coming up a few moments later with bandages and quickly dressed up the nub of her wrist from where her hand had been. Before Junkrat could tell Roadhog where to go to hide from more talon members a large ship flew ahead of them with the Overwatch symbol on it. The landing ramp on the rear of the ship opened up and a young girl wearing a harness and orange goggles called out to them. "Quickly! Get on board before more Talon get a lock on you!"

Junkrat looked over his shoulder seeing a black ship with a female hanging out the side of it by a line that was wrapped around her, a sniper rifle aimed at them. "Do it Roadie!" Roadhog nodded and quickly sped up to the ramp of the Overwatch ship as the girl on the ship pulled out two pistols and started shooting at the other. As soon as they were on board the ship took off and the ramp quickly closed just as a tracer shot hit the ceiling of the ship. "Winston their on, get us out of here now!" The girl in goggles yelled through an intercom before addressing the three others.

"Hello loves, names Tracer!" She said cheerfully before Roadhog stepped forward holding the girl. "wounded" Was all he said and was that needed to be said as Tracer quickly led them to a glass case and told him to lay the girl down in there. "This will help her love, the MAC will heal her wound until she can get proper attention"

"What's this MAC business then?" Junkrat said as he hobbled over. Tracer just smiled and patted the glass case. "The MAC is a 'medical assistance chamber'. Like I said it will keep her healed until the proper attention can be given to her... err, is he ok love?" She pointed to Roadhog who had sat down next to the MAC looking at the girl in the chamber.

"Dunno... Never seen him act like this... names Junkrat by the way, this big ol' brute is Roadhog!" Junkrat said as he casually leaned against the back of Roadhog nut he quickly flinched back as a large gorilla in a white jump-suit landed down next to Tracer. The gorilla pushed his glasses up and looked over the three. "I am Winston... This isn't exactly the ideal way to ask, but we would like you to join us in Overwatch"

While Junkrat asked questions, Roadhog just ignored them and looked at the girl behind the glass. He couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for her injury and even being the brute he was he didn't like it when innocent people like this girl in front of him were injured. He would go all out on a person that was aggressive to him but never someone who wouldn't. He would have to wait for this girl to wake up before he could decide on what else to do.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **So I may actually turn this into a real story, depends on a few things really 1) the feedback on this and 2) if I think of the ending to this story**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed! if you did please feel free to leave a review saying so, and if you have any questions then please PM me with them and I'll get back to you ASAP**

 **Thanks and for now**

 **Rubix out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So, Holy hell! You guys seemed to enjoy that first chapter, even one of you going so far as to make an account just to tell me, thanks!**

 **So, once again, I'm not completely familiar with the lore of Overwatch's history or characters so if there is any errors, please forgive me I simply don't know this stuff**

 **Anyway, here's a second chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a long flight back to one of Overwatch's hidden bases, but the trip was not uneventful to say the least.

Being bored, Junkrat had started tinkering with his robotic limbs after Roadhog had sternly told him no explosives while they were in the air. Junkrat looked over at his larger friend was still sat next to the MAC looking over the girl inside. He never really set aside the time to see any over side of his friend that wasn't a blank eerie stare or a muffled laughter as he hooked an enemy over to him, promptly sending a shotgun blast to their chest. This side of him was calm and somewhat peaceful, no traces of aggression in his posture or anything. It scared Junkrat slightly to see the volcano dormant and looking over at the girl he guessed it had something to do with her.

He frowned and looked down at his robotic arm. If cartoon physics applied a light bulb would have appeared over his head as he got an idea, a wicked smile plastered on his face as he quickly pulled out his notepad and looked over at the girls damaged arm and drew what appeared to be a robotic hand that would latch on around her wrist and act as one while the hand itself would work as one too. He quickly hobbled over to the sidecar and rummaged around the spare scrap metal in the bottom of the car and a couple tools as well before laying them all out on the floor and started his work.

Winston looked over as he heard the sounds of Junkrat's work and frowned. Before he could go ask what he was doing Tracer appeared in front of him and gestured over to the MAC, his eye's widening seeing the girl was missing her hand. "I think ya get the picture love... 'specially with his friend looking all doom and gloom like..." Trace quietly said to him as she looked over at the large man. Winston pushed up his glasses and huffed as he returned to the cockpit looking down at the how long they had left, which was roughly an hour or so.

Winston sighed as he took his glasses off and placed them down on the console and rubbed his eyes. With so few Overwatch agents responding to the recall and Talon trying to kill them constantly, he had to take help wherever he could. He wasn't thrilled that their newest two members were wanted men, but they needed their capabilities and seeing how they dealt with the Talon agents, who somehow new that Overwatch would try to recruit them was worrying.

The time passed and they soon set down at the base, Watchpoint: Giga, off somewhere in the deserts of Egypt. As they landed they were met by a short man with a red claw for a hand and a wielding mask on top of his head. He nodded to Winston as he walked past and eyed the two newcomers as Tracer pushed the MAC to the medbay. Roadhog went to go follow but the short man stopped him, his face just as hard as the mask he stared at. "Sorry, but we can't have you in there just yet lad, ya need to give the doc a chance to see what's wrong first..." To his surprise Roadhog just gave a single nod and walked off to the hangar doors and sat down just before the sand reached the ramp leading down into the sea of heat.

"G'day cobber! Name's Junkrat!" Junkrat said as he stuck out his hand, switching it to his robotic on when he realized that the dwarf wouldn't have been able to shake that one with his claw. The dwarf smiled and shook the taller mans hand. "Torbjörn, engineer" the dwarf said as he took his hand back and eyed Junkrat's robotic arm. Junkrat just chuckled "Thought one of my mines was a dud, so I went to see what was wrong, next thing boom!" He laughed as if the memory was a fond one. Torbjörn frowned slightly before he chuckled as well. "Well, if ya need me I'll be in the warehouse working on a few inventions of my own."

Junkrat's eyes lit up "Ey mate, can I tag along and use some of yer tools? Got a little project I'm workin' on" Torbjörn Looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not? I can always use the company too" They both walked off leaving Roadhog to stare out into the never ending desert.

In the medbay, a beautiful blonde woman was looking over the girl in the MAC, writing down notes on her digital clipboard. She suddenly looked down at the girl as she groaned and tried to sit up before bumping her head on the glass. "H-huh?"

"Don't move ok? Just give me a second and I'll let you out of there" cam a soft muffled voice. The girl opened her eyes slightly, which then shot open as she was in a completely unfamiliar environment. Looking to her right she saw the blonde woman quickly setting down her clipboard on a desk before walking briskly over to her and pressed a few buttons on the side of the chamber she was in and the glass lifted up. The woman quickly helped her to sit up and looked over her "Are you feeling ok? Nothing hurts does it?" Before the girl could reply she tried to bring her hand up to her head but was utterly shocked to the core as she found only a stump in place of her hand.

Panic began to rise in her before the woman next to her quickly told her not to get alarmed too much by what was happening. She gulped and nodded slowly, though she was shaking as she stared at her arm. "I'm Angela Ziegler, but you can call me Mercy if you'd prefer, what's your name?"

The girl looked up at her, seeing Mercy's soft expression calming her slightly. "M-My name is Becky..."

Mercy smiled warmly at her. "Well, Becky, welcome to Overwatch's base"

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **So hopefully you guys like this chapter as much as the first and I will try my best to get more chapters out if this continues to grow**

 **Once again, if you enjoyed this chapter and/or the story in general, then please let me know by leaving a review saying so! Also if you have any questions then please PM me with them and I'll get back to you ASAP**

 **But for now I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and as always**

 **Rubix out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry i've not updated in a while I just got addicted to playing Overwatch... nuff said. I'm actually going through each hero until I level up before moving onto the next and since I'm at lvl 40 odd I get a decent amount of games with the characters. try it out for yourself if you like :P good way to get to understand the characters and how to counter them**

 **Anyway without further ado**

 **Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It had been a few hours now since they had gotten to the base and after a very brief tour Becky was allowed some space to process all the information she had taken in. She was at the arcade when a brilliant looking bike caught her eye in the parking lot. She had gone over to look at it when the owner, a giant man wearing a mask, came over and she backed off. Then some other bikers came into view and everyone panicked for some reason. A skinny man then put down some mines and blew up the bikers, but one of the mines had failed and flew over to her where apparently she had been "Hooked", she presumed was just a term, away just as it went off, unfortunately catching her hand in the blast.

The two who had saved her where the skinny man and the giant man and, now that they had a common enemy, had teamed up with Overwatch, where she had woken up no less than forty-five minutes ago, under the watchful eye of the doctor who everyone called Mercy.

Was that all?

...yeah she was pretty sure that was all of it.

She breathed in deeply and collected her thoughts before exhaling and pushed off of the wall she had been leaning on and walked out of the bunker, a room where she presumed all the members would sleep if they did not have their own bed elsewhere. Her mind was set on finding the two who had helped her out, only to bump into someone who had tried to enter the bunker. "Pardon me..." Came a voice, a thick accent present in his voice. She looked up and saw a man with a black beard and a cigar in mouth, a large cowboy style hat donned his head and a poncho covered his left arm. Becky's eyes widened as she realized who he was from a few wanted posters she had seen.

This was Jessie McCree, an outlaw who dished out justice how he felt. Armed with his Peacekeeper and history of his events he was a man to be feared, whether you were with, or against him. Becky tried to hide what fear she had of the man as she forgot that he had been with Overwatch before their downfall. McCree surprised her by shooting her a smile and held out a robotic hand to her. "You must be the girl those two junkers saved! Names McCree, pleasure"

She hesitantly took the hand and after a firm shake he gently nudged her aside and entered the bunker. Still slightly shaken by her encounter with the cowboy she attempted to make her way to the mess hall, the main dining area for everyone there. However she ended up lost and unable to retrace her steps. "Ugh, why isn't there a map anywhere?" She stated outloud.

"Would you like one?" Came a female voice, causing Becky to jump as she had not expected a reply. "Um...Y-Yes, P-Please..." A monitor on the wall next to her lit up and she found a map with a red dot stating where she was and a few other red dots showing where other people were; Winston, Mercy, Tracer, McCree, Torbjörn, Junkrat, Roadhog and her own name where she was.

She didn't know who Winston or Torbjörn was but she suspected that the two "Junkers" McCree had mentioned earlier were Junkrat and Roadhog. She saw that Junkrat was with Torbjörn in what was labeled as the workshop and that Roadhog was in the hangar bay. She decided that since Roadhog was alone, she would go to him first to try and avoid the unknown man for now. "How do I get to the hangar bay from here?" She mumbled to her self before suddenly a yellow line on the map appeared with arrows traveling in the direction she would want to go in. She smiled slightly "Thanks"

"Not a problem Becky, if you can't remember just ask which way you need to go and I'll tell you" Came the voice again, seemingly from nowhere.

She made her way there, luckily not having to ask the voice which way to go and soon entered the hangar bay. Looking around she saw a large ship with the Overwatch symbol and and what looked like a Murloc from a game she played called Hearthstone. She giggled slightly at this and looked over to the bay doors and her eyes widened when she saw the endless desert beyond. She thought it was too hot. Her eyes caught a figure sat down looking out onto the wasteland of sand, recognizing the figure as the large man who had gotten the skinny man before getting on his bike. Said bike was off to the side looking like it could do with a few repairs on it.

She slowly approached the large man, pausing when he looked over his shoulder at her. He huffed and looked back out onto the sand. Slightly confused she slowly sat down next to him and brought her knees up to her chest as she looked out as well. After a long silence he started huffing more before coughing loudly, after a few moments he calmed down and breathed normally again. He looked down at her, taking in her appearance.

She had light brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail, emerald green eyes and a couple freckles just above her cheeks. She wore a plain white short-sleeved shirt and knee-length jean-shorts that frayed at the end. Deep brown boots were on her feet, the tops of thick grey socks could be seen out the top of her boots. All in all she was quite beautiful and had an aura of innocence about her.

She looked up at him and smiled warmly at him, even though she couldn't see his face. "T-Thank you... for rescuing me... M-My name's Becky by the way..."

"...Roadhog..." Was all she got as the giant looked back out the hangar doors.

"Roadhog? Don't you have a real name?" She tilted her head at him and leaned forward so he saw her.

"Don't use real name often..."

"Well you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me too..." She had such an innocent look on her face.

"...Mako Rutledge..."

Becky smiled "well then Mako, Thank you for saving me..." She smiled and closed her eyes as she held up her arm without her hand. "Well most of me..."

Raodhog couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He barely laughed at anything that wasn't violent anymore. Perhaps, he would regain part of his humanity while in the company of this much smaller girl.

* * *

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

 **Again, sorry for the delay, BUT**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and if you did why not leave a review telling me so?**

 **If you have any questions then feel free to PM me with them and I'll get back to you ASAP**

 **But for now I hope you all enjoyed, and until next time**

 **Rubix out!**


End file.
